Transcript: All is Not Lost
Episode 9 Transcript: All Is Not Lost Scene: A street in Midcity; Beau as the dragon of legend mag-blasts two Dragon Eyes off their dragons' backs onto the street a short distance away, while Moordryd and Cain watch from further down the street... Cain: (sarcastic)Ooooh... great plan, Moordryd! If it's to get our butts kicked by the Dragon Booster, guess what? It's working! Moordryd: (angry) Silence, Cain! (heads off down the street) This way!(chuckles nastilly) Scene: A rooftop nearby; Parmon and Lance watch Moordryd and Cain head down a different street... Lance: They're getting away! Parmon: (watching on his scanner) Nnno, no they are not, Lance. According to my map calculations(points on scanner), we are here, at 57 degrees north longitude, level 16 and 17 of Midcity - making that area here(points on map, while unnoticed, Lance's eyes begin to glaze over) this one: the terminus of five different Dragon City streets! Artha: (on vid-screen) You mean it's a dead end, Parm? Parmon: Eh, yes, (sputters) uh yes, a dead end. That's what I said, isn't it? Lance: (looking dazed, deadpan) I have no clue. Scene: Moordryd and Cain race down some streets; Moordryd watching to see if they are being followed, then comes to a sudden stop at a corner... Cain: (freaked) Why are you stopping? Moordryd: I'm waiting for the Dragon Booster. Cain: (incredulous) What? Come on! Scene: Cain races off, while Moordryd makes sure he's seen; Cain races down the next street, but suddenly finds himself in... Cain: A dead end! (as Moordryd stops beside him) Great! This is your plan? Moordryd: Nooo... destroying the Dragon Booster is the plan... my father's plan! (Cain notices some gear attached to one of the walls) Cain: Hmmm... your father's vid-jacks, how exciting! Moordryd: Use your white rappel-gear and follow me. Scene: Moordryd activates his gear along with Cain, sending rappel hooks up to the top of the wall, allowing their dragons to scale to the top, getting over the top and out of sight as Artha arrives in the dead end... Artha: (looking around) Hey! Where'd they go? (activates vid-com) Parm? Lance? Parmon: (back at the original rooftop, as Artha's signal comes in very weakly) Something's interfering with the vid-signal! Artha: What's going on? Scene: Suddenly the vid-jacks activate with a bright flash, causing Artha to throw his arm in front of his eyes; the vid-walls of the dead end suddenly show roaring wraith dragons... Artha: Whoaaa! wraith dragons! Scene: The hatch cover Beau was standing on opens downward, causeing them to fall down a large pipe; scene switches to Parmon and Lance on their rooftop... Parmon: We've lost contact with Artha! (gasps) It's a trap! Lance: We gotta get down there! Scene: The dead end, as the roaring wraith dragons on the vid-walls is replaced by a laughing Word Paynn; By the time Parmon and Lance arrive, the vid-walls are back to displaying their original ads... Parmon: (looking down the open hatchway) He must've fallen into the pipe! Lance: We have to go after him! Parmon: Go after him where? That pipe connects with a hundred others! It could lead anywhere, and go twenty miles down into the under city! (notices the vid-jack on the wall) Hello, what are these? Very interesting! Bypass interfaces, (gasps) signal amplifiers! Lance: Parmon! What are we gonna do? Scene: Ground level under the city, as Artha and Beau come tumbling out a large pipe opening... Artha: Ow. (groans) I don't know what was scarier, Beau... that stuff up there, or the fall down here! Wherever here is! (tries to use his vid-link) Parm? Lance? Can you hear me? Parm, Lance! Scales! Out of range! (Beau looks worried) Don't look too worried, okay? You get worried, I get worried! (Beau gives Artha weak smile) That's better! C`mon! It`s a long climb back up to Midcity - and the best part is... you do the climbing! (Beau nudges Artha forward) Hey! Oh you want me to go first (Beau nods) Big baby. (Artha steps into a dragon footprint) Footprints? I guess we`re not alone down here! Okay, let's just... try to relax... (loud footsteps are heard, and footprints begin to form, coming their way) Then again, let's not! (Beau mags Artha back into his saddle as wraith dragons appear) Beau! Wraith dragons!! They must`ve followed us! Scene: As they become visible, the wraith dragons roar menacingly and launch green trapping gear pods, but Artha knocks the pods away with his blocking staff... Artha: C'mon this way! Hurry, hurry! (they head off down the ancient roadway, chased by the wraiths) Across that bridge! Let's get out of here! (they cross the bridge, which collapses as they cross, causeing Beau to make a leap to get to the other side, as the bridge crumbles to the river below; as they come to a stop on the other side...) Oh, that was close! At least the wraith dragons are over there, and we're over here! (suddenly a loud roar from the near distance is heard, and Artha notices a menacing shape in that direction) With with whatever that is! Go! Go!! Scene: Artha and Beau race off down the ancient roadway, as Word Paynn, sitting on the dragon that made the loud roar, watches... Word: (chuckles quietly) I am the least of your troubles, young hero. Keep running, Dragon Booster, keep running right into the cave of the Muhorta, right into my trap! Scene: A distance away, Artha and Beau come to a stop in a small open space off the roadway and take a rest... Artha: (exhausted) Okay, I think we lost them... it... uh, them! Hungry, boy? (Beau nods at this; suddenly a sound is heard, unnerving them both) That better be your stomach... or mine. (a shadow passes rapidly on the wall behind them) Did you see that? Beau: Huh? (the shadow runs back and forth) Artha: And there! (Beau roars quietly, as Artha activates his blocking staff) Oh, sure! Let everybody else know we're down here! (shouts) Hey everybody! We're... (Beau uses the tip of his tail to muffle Artha's mouth) Oh, right! Like I'm the one making all the noise! (Artha notices that some things are missing) Our flash sticks! The food! Gone too! This is really bad! (a loud foot-stomp is heard, and they look out from behind their shelter to see the wraith dragons coming down their roadway) And that is really, really, really bad! Scene: Artha and Beau race along the anciet roadway chased by the wraiths... Artha: (Noticing a deep cave he directs Beau into it) C'mon, Beau, c'mon! In here! (they enter unnoticed by the wraiths, who race past) It's dark in here! Can't see a thing! (Beau makes his star-mark glow, lighting up the cave a bit) That's using your head! (jumps down from saddle) Huh, this place isn't so bad... right, Beau? (Beau grabs Artha by his armours wing, pulling him back) Beau! Stop it. We have to hide! We're cut off from Lance and Parmon, it's ten miles up to Midcity, and something or someone is after us taking all our stuff! So if you got a better idea, just say so! (Beau vocalizes) Uhhh... sorry, I don't speak dragon. (Beau smacks him upside the back of his head with his tail) Ow! And stop speaking with your tail! It's giving me a headache! (Beau chuckles at this; Artha replies deadpan...) Very funny. Ha ha. (Artha removes the key to his armour, deactivating it and turning Beau back to his red and blue disguise) Trust me, Beau... I think we'll be safe in here! (unnoticed, someone watches from above them) Scene: The dragon temple below Penn Stables; Lance, Parmon, Kitt, and Mortis... Mortis: This is very troubling! Those pipes only lead to one place: to the Wastelands of Loane! Parmon: The wastelands of what? Lance: You mean there's something you don't know? Mortis: (sighing) I believe Word may be attempting to drive Artha and Beau into the cave of the Muhorta! Parmon: The what? Lance: Two things you don't know?? Whoa, somebody get me a pen I want to write this down! Parmon: (miffed) Hmph! Scene: Mortis pionts his staff at the nearby wall, where an outline of a strange dragon's head forms... Mortis: The Muhorta is an ancient dragon that feeds off draconium energy... like a vampire. Parmon: (freaked) Vampire?? Mortis: If the Muhorta drains Beau, Word can easily take him, and then he'll become completely free to start his dragon-human war! Kitt: (gasps) Well, we have to do something! Parmon: Artha is alone... Lance: So are we! (Lance looks down; Mortis comes over and places a hand on Lance`s shoulder) Mortis: None of you are alone. You have yourselves and each other! Artha has Beau. Kitt: They're our friends and we're going after them! Mortis: The path to the cave of the Muhorta is full of creatures and traps! It is very dangerous! Kitt: We`re sticking together, Mortis! Lance: (ducks behind Parmon) Like glue! (Parmon turns to see where Lance is, but Lance switches sides, avoiding his glance, does it a second time, but the third isn`t succesful, and they both fall down, knocking Kitt down with them) Kitt: Oh glue, huh? Well as long as the glue doesn`t stick our butts to the floor! Scene: The cave where Artha and Beau are hiding; Beau is lying down, while Artha leans against his side, yawning tiredly... Artha: Tired? And alone? (Beau rumbles worriedly) I know how you feel, boy. I haven`t felt this way since the night Moordryd and Word tried to steal you... the night I lost my father! (Beau brings his head around, comforting Artha) Scene: The Midcity opening to the pipe, Lance, Parmon, and Kitt... Parmon: Allowing for the trajectory, Artha and Beau`s combined weight, the pipe`s internal water pressure, gravitational forces, coupled with fluid velocity and... (while Parmon is pacing and muttering his calculations, Lance is walking closely in lockstep with Parmon, but forgets to look, bumping into Parmon`s back when he suddenly stops...) Okay! Enough with the glue! (Lance gives him a sheepish grin) Scene: The cave where Artha and Beau are, Artha tosses and turns in his sleep, as Beau watches worriedly; Artha dreams of the time when his father gave him the amulet... Connor: Artha, it`s time you know. (passes Artha a gold amulet with a raised gold star on it) Artha: What`s that? Connor: I`ve had this since I was 16 years, just like you are now. It was given to me by a secret order of Dragon Priests, who warned me of an ancient legend... Scene: Flashback to when Connor was 16, the voice of a Dragon Priest narrating... Dragon Priest: A terrible war is coming young Connor, a war between dragons and humans! Only the return of the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend can stop this war... and only if he chooses a true human hero who can release his secret powers... (flashback ends) Connor: ... The one Beau chooses will be the Dragon Booster!(dream sequence ends as Beau nudges Artha awake) Artha: Wha?? Whoa... I had some dream, Beau. But it gave me an idea! If a Dragon Booster and a black and gold dragon like you stopped an entire war long ago, then you and I should be able to get out of this! (sighs) I just wish Lance, Parm, and Kitt were here. Parm would know just what to do! Scene: Switches between Artha and Beau and Parmon, Kitt, and Lance at the top of the pipe... Parmon: (examining the pipe opening) This is the right pipe... I`m sure of it! Artha: Kitt would know just what to say... Kitt: (as Lance runs towards them) Lance! Stay back! Artha: And Lance... (chuckles) Uh, Lance would be Lance ...! Lance: Let me see! (bumps into Parmon and Kitt, knocking all three down into the pipe! All Three: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Artha: I guess in a way, they are here! Well, we still have each other, don`t we, buddy? (Beau suddenly snarls quietly, as he spots an arm reaching towards Artha`s blocking staff) ...And as long as we dooo... we are not alone!!! (Artha grabs the arm, pulling an oddly dressed and rather flustered little figure out from behind the rock his staff is leaning on...) Are you the one taking my stuff? Why? Short, Would-be Thief: I, I want to learn! Yes, to be like you, you you are the Dragon Booster! And his dragon Beau! You are trying to stop the dragon-human war! Yes, the war! Artha: How do you know about that?(releases his arm) Who are you? Short, Would-be Thief: My name... is Steward! And I am the leader of the Keepers Crew! Artha: The 'Keepers'? Steward: A secret undercity crew, we make things! We collect what falls, and we make new things, yes new things!(nods enthusiastically) Artha: Hmmm... I don`t seem to recall my gear and food accidentally falling into your hands or pockets...! (Steward merely shrugs, embarassedly) The Keepers... I`ve never heard of your crew! Steward: Oh, the Keepers know about the war, long ago we helped the original Dragon Booster, and were attacked by the other crews! So now, we hide! We collect things that fall, and make new things... new things! Artha: You just stay... alone? Steward: We prefer... alone. Artha: Listen, Steward, there`s a man named Word Paynn, and he wants to start the dragon-human war again, and rule the planet. Right now, the Dragon Booster can use all the new friends he can get! And there`s alot you and your crew can do! Steward: (excitedly) Yes yes! Make new things, aha yes! (reaches back and pulls two candy bars out from his pack) Artha: Hey! My candy! (examines it) Sort of. (Beau grabs one, flipping it in to and grabbing it out of the air, eating it; while Artha tries his, enjoying the new taste of it, Steward eyes his blocking staff, grabs it and takes off fast) Mmmm, oh wow, that`s great! (notices the missing Steward and staff) What? My blocking staff!! (growls frustratedly) He took my blocking staff!! Aw scales! Huh! This is just perfect! Steward!! Thanks for the help, buddy. Really. (while Artha was ranting, Beau was watching his hand... and the candy; he taps Artha on the opposite shoulder, and when Artha looks, grabs the candy from his other hand - eating it immediately, belching LOUDLY!!; Artha merely looks at him with mild disgust) Scene: The pipe-end in the wastelands, as Parmon, Kitt, and Lance arrive, moaning from the ordeal... Parmon: (holding his head, gasps as he notices something on the ground) Look! Those are Beau`s prints... and something else! Wraith dragons! Artha was here! Kitt: (activates her wrist-com) Artha! Artha! Can you hear us? Artha: (in the cave) Kitt? Is that you? Kitt: (in Artha`s com screen, signal breaking up) We`re at the base of the aaaaaquaduct! Where aaaaaare you located? Artha: (in Kitt`s com screen, signal breaking up) Yeaaaaaah you`re breaaaaaaaking uuuuppp! Kitt where aaaare you? Parmon: (frustrated)Oh, he`s just out of range! If I can triangulate the modulation unit, hmmmm... Scene: As Parmon loses himself in his calculations, Kitt rolls her eyes and moves away; a familliar shadow moves to where Lance is unloading his pack; as he unloads his candy and looks away, Steward`s arm appears and grabs the candy; Lance looks around, sees Parmon and thinks he took it... Lance: Hey! You took my candy!! Parmon: (interupting his technobabble monologue) I most certainly did not! I have my own. (looks in his pack, shrieks when he can`t find his either) You took my candy! Lance: (sarcastically) From way over here? Parmon: It`s gone... Lance: Yeah what do I have...? (they argue back and forth, talking over each other, until Kitt has heard enough of their bickering) Kitt: Will you two keep it down? We have to find Artha, remember? Lance: (looks away from Parmon) Humph! Parmon: Humph!(looks away from Lance, noticing an arm taking the jack boxes from his pack) Huh? Hey!! Kitt: What??? Parmon: Someone just took Word`s jack boxes! (Kitt gasps, Parmon gives a nervous little laugh) Scene: Word Paynn, on his dragon, atop a cliff overlooking a strangely shaped outcropping... Word: The cave of the Muhorta... Yes. Let us see if she is home. (looks through his binocs into the cave entrance, where he sees a glowing, four eyed dragon head; he lowers his binocs, and speaks to his wraith dragons) It is time, my wraiths. Drive the Dragon Booster to me. (the wraiths cloak and leave to find their target) Scene: Artha and Beau leave their cave cautiously; Beau notices a dust cloud coming down a nearby roadway towards them... Artha: Okay boy, if whoever it is wants to battle right here, then let`s do it! (Artha takes the key from his amulet, uniting it with his gauntlet - activating his Dragon Booster armour, and transforming Beau) Release the Dragon! (as the wraiths get closer...) Here they come! Hang on... hang on... (the wraiths split up, going to opposite sides of the Dragon Booster) They`re attacking from both sides! (the wraiths move rapidly towards them...) Now! (Beau leaps away, causing the wraiths to collide head first with each other, stunning them) That`s using our heads... and thiers! (the wraiths roar, and cloak) We`re too out in the open, Beau! Let`s get out of here! Scene: The wraiths chase them down the ancient roadways, hearding them towards the Muhorta`s cave, where Beau stops to face the wraiths, unaware of the danger behind him... Word: (watching from his clifftop) Well done, my wraiths! (he has his dragon leap down to the roadway a short distance from Artha and Beau) The Dragon Booster! We meet at last. Artha: Word Paynn. So, you`re the one throwing this party. Sorry I didn`t bring you anything! Word: Oh, but you did! You brought me your dragon! (Beau backs away, growling menacingly, getting closer to the cave entrance and making the hidden Muhorta aware of their presence) Scene: The Muhorta roars, as Kitt, Parmon, and Lance arrive on a cliff opposite Word`s former perch... Kitt: Oh, no! Lance: (from Artha`s vid-screen) Artha! Get out of there! There`s a vampire dragon right behind ya! Artha: What? (looks behind him, noticing the Muhorta as she snakes a tentacle towards Beau, wrapping around him, holding him in place and begins feeding off Beau`s energy) What`s happening?? Parmon: (on vid-screen) It`s gonna drain Beau of all his draconium energy! Word: (watching) Yes! Take his energy... finish them off, my hungry vampire dragon, and leave what`s left for me!! Artha: (as Beau struggles weakly) Beau! Word: Wraith dragons... stand ready to grab the black and gold dragon! (Beau struggles more weakly; Word chuckles) You are mine now! (laughs) Lance: We have to do something! Parmon: (noticing Steward below) Look! Steward: (popping out from behind a rock) Dragon Booster! Catch! (throws something towards Artha, who catches it) Yes! New things! Word: Who is this insect? Get him! (a wraith fires a green trapping pod, hitting Steward and pinning him to the side of a large rock) Steward: I`ve turned your blocking staff into a jakstik! Artha: A what? Steward: We collect things, make new things! Parmon: Those are the jack boxes on the ends of his blocking staff, the devices Word used to jack into electronics on the building and trick Artha into the waterpipe! (comms Artha) Artha! Maybe you could use those devices to jack into the wraith dragons, and steal their cloaking patterns! Steward: Yes yes! Make new things, make new things! (Artha presses a red button, extending the jack pods out on the ends of the staff`s arms) The green light, the green one! Word: (watching Beau`s struggling get weaker and weaker) His dragon is weak! Trap him now! (the wraiths cloak and move towards Beau rapidly; Artha presses the green button on the staff, which fires the jack pods towards the wraiths, hitting them, making them visible) What? (the Muhorta suddenly notices the wraiths, sending tentacles out, trapping the wraiths and begins draining them) No!! Artha: (as Beau begins to become cloaked) Parm! What`s happening? Beau and the gold draconium in your armour are picking up the pattern from Word`s wraith gear! Beau is tuning himself to the signal! Scene: Beau cloaks, and the Muhorta is fooled into thinking there's nothing there. She releases Beau... Steward: The dragon of legend! (excitedly)Like magic!! (Artha reaches over with his staff, releasing Steward from the trapping pod; he lands on Beau`s back, and is immediately cloaked; the Muhorta suddenly becomes aware of Word and his immense dragon...) Word: What?? (the Muhorta extends a tentacle his way...) No!! Noooooooo!!!!!! Scene: The end of the waterpipe in the wastelands, Artha, Beau, Parmon, Kitt, Lance, and Steward... Steward: Friends of the Dragon Booster? Artha: Friends... just like you! Come with us! Steward: (flustered) Uh, no! Uh not yet! Uh first, I go back to my crew. We will return to DragonCity soon, the Keepers will once again help the Dragon Booster! Yes! Artha: Thank you, Steward. The Dragon Booster need all the friends he can get! Word`s gonna be pretty mad when that thing releases him! Lance: Not to mention pretty tired! Parmon: Ha ha, yes, I have to admit, we all did pretty well... by our selves! Kitt: But better together! Lance: (to Artha) I bet you were scared! Artha: Naw, I wasn't alone! (Beau comes up unnoticed behind him) Besides, I'm the Dragon Booster! (Beau startles Artha, who jumps up, landing in Kitt's arms) Kitt: (snickers) Not scared? Scene: Kitt drops Artha, as they all laugh at his sillyness; fade to black, roll credits. *** The End *** References https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/ep-9-all-is-not-lost-t2637.html#p1970302 Category:Transcripts